It all started with a note
by raybug80
Summary: If Darcy slipped Elizabeth a note suggesting a clandestine correspondence before she left Derbyshire... The Darcy/Lizzie letter plot has been done several times, this is just my take on it as a first time writer.
1. Chapter 1

_My dear Elizabeth (for that is what I hope you to always call you),_

 _I am indeed grieved by the circumstances which will cause your hasty departure from Derbyshire and consequently, Pemberly. Please do not misunderstand in thinking that I am glad to be parted from your company. In fact, it is quite the opposite and I am sorry that we shall have to part ways so suddenly. I do not dare to hope that my attentions the last few days have proven to you that I did listen to your reproofs last spring and that I am trying to change my behavior to be a man worthy of your love. I can only hope that I might still have some chance of winning your heart. Dearest, most wonderful Elizabeth, please write back and tell me I have some hope._

 _I know it would not be proper for you to write directly to me, so I propose this- write to Georgiana- as I have no secrets from my sister, she knows of my abhorrent behavior and my attempts to change. Slip a letter to me in with your letter to her and she will see that it is delivered with all due haste to myself._

 _I remain your servant,_

 _F. Darcy_

Darcy folded and sealed the sheets as quickly as he could before departing for the Inn at Lambton at a breakneck pace. He had left Elizabeth's side and had made it halfway home before he had realized how stupid he'd been to leave in the way he had. He raced the rest of the way to Pemberley, where he ran through the front door, shouting orders to his staff as he hurried in the direction of his study. Georgiana came in as he was rounding his desk with the completed letter in hand.

"Ah, Georgie- I shall be back in the hour. Would you plan to meet me in your sitting room? Speak to Charles before hand and make sure he occupies his sisters in another part of the house - preferably outside. He, himself can be present for our conversation if you wish, but it has to do with Mr. Wickham." with that and a quick kiss on her cheek he ran back out of the house, mounted his horse and took off at full speed for Lambton.

When he arrived at the inn, the Gardiners and Elizabeth were just preparing to enter their carriage, he was able to catch their attention and they waited for him to approach.

"I am so glad I was able to catch you before you departed. Miss Bennet, Mr and Mrs. Gardiner, i wanted to wish you safe travels. I know you are anxious to get to London, but as we speak my housekeeper and chef are preparing a lunch basket for you. They will meet you at the intersection of the main roads with it." He said, slightly winded from the energy he had exerted to beat their departure.

"Mr. Darcy- you are too kind. We appreciate your thoughtfulness. Please extend our thanks to Miss Darcy as well." Mrs. Gardiner said as she dropped a curtsy and turned to allow her husband to assist her into the carriage.

"Mr. Darcy, we _are_ grateful to you, but please know that you are under no obligation. I know that given my family's current situation, I would not blame you if you wished to have no further contact with any of us." Elizabeth hated that she couldn't quite meet his eyes as she spoke, but she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to keep from crying.

"Miss Bennet, you have only to ask and I would move heaven and earth to make your smallest wish come true." Darcy said in a low voice as he took her hand to help her into the carriage. It was only after she sat in the carriage that she realized he had pressed a letter into her palm.

"Mr. Gardiner, may I have a word?" Darcy indicated that they should step away- "I have many resources in London that I would be pleased for you to avail yourself and Mr. Bennet of. Please call on my solicitor first thing in the morning and he will assist you." Mr. Darcy presented a business card and shook Mr. Gardiner's hand before wishing him safe travels,

After seeing the carriage off, Darcy returned to Pemberley and slowly walked to Georgiana's sitting room, after hearing her quiet "come in" he entered, closing and locking the door behind him. He wasn't surprised to see both Georgiana and Charles sitting together and sipping tea.

He sat next to his sister and took a deep breath. "Charles, I am assuming you now know our full history with Wickham." at his nod, Darcy continued "What you may not know is that while I was in Kent this spring, I proposed marriage to Miss Elizabeth and she refused me. After some reflection, I can't say I blame her. I'd insulted her and her family and behave abominably. Since then, I've done everything in my power to become the type of man who she would accept. I didn't plan for her to visit Pemberley, but I won't lie and say I wasn't going to make the most of her time here. I had ridden over to the inn this morning to invite her and the Gardiners to stay with us for a few days. My hope was that I could at least convince her to enter a courtship with me. I had barely arrived when I noticed she was very upset and on the verge of fainting.

"When I got her calmed down, and had sent a servant to locate the Gardiners, she told me what had happened." He paused and gripped Georgiana's hand, knowing this would hurt her more than anything else. "It appears that some news arrived today from Longbourne. Miss Lydia Bennet - Elizabeth's youngest sister had been staying with friends in Brighton. But apparently, she has left them and eloped with Mr. Wickham."

Georgiana gasped and put a trembling hand to her mouth, while Charles uttered a curse word that he normally would never say in the presence of a lady.

Darcy continued his tale after a moment, "Because she lacks fortune and connections, I can only guess at his motives. Hers- well, I hesitate to speak ill of the lady, but Charles and I both met her and "silly" doesn't begin to describe her. They have been traced to London and Mr. Bennet has gone to try to seek them out. The Gardiners and Miss Elizabeth left this morning so that Mr. Gardiner could join him in the search. I've offered them the use of my solicitor, but I feel I can be more helpful in London. Therefore, I plan to leave as soon as I can. Georgie- I ask that you stay here with the Bingley's. First, because I don't want that man any where near you. And second, as unseemly as it is, I have written Miss Elizabeth a letter and delivered it by hand. I've asked her to write back to me under the guise of writing to you and slipping a letter to me in with her letter to you. I'll ask you to then write me and add her letter with yours. Can you do that, Georgie?" At her smile and nod, he grinned. "And Georgie- send them express! Now, Charles, your job may be more difficult. I need you to keep this information from your sisters- Caroline especially. We both know that she would use it what she feels is her advantage, but in reality would only succeed in ruining the reputations of the entire Bennet family." He glanced meaningfully at Charles hoping he understood that Jane would not escape the scrutiny of the gossip that would follow.

"You can count on me." Charles said emphatically.

"Right. I'll send word as I can." Darcy said as he rose and drew Georgiana into a hug.

"Go brother. Be her hero!" she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews and suggestions! I published on a whim having written stories for most of my life, but rarely if ever sharing my work with anyone. So, the reviews, likes and follows are a huge encouragement to keep going!**

 **As a side note, this story is un-beta'd so any mistakes are soley mine, and I appreciate constructive criticism. I may not fix the error immediately, but I will try to, so please bear with me. Thanks again and please enjoy the second installment.**

Elizabeth waited till her uncle was absorbed in a book and her aunt had dozed off to open the letter that Darcy had pressed on her. She almost wished she had waited till she was in her room at Longbourne-she could feel the blush rising on her cheeks as she read and she hoped her uncle wouldn't notice. There were still several hours of travel she spent them trying to sort out her feelings. It wasn't until much later that night that she was finally alone- her mother had been demanding their presence since they walked in the door to hear about her nerves and then a lengthy talk with Jane to catch up on what she did not yet know about the situation. Once Jane had left the room, Elizabeth sat at her writing desk and took out a piece of paper.

 _Dear Mr. Darcy,_

 _I can not say that I am not shocked at your sudden bout of impropriety! However, I also can not say it is entirely unwelcome. You spoke of my reproofs, but what of yours- I owe you an apology and must own that I was completely mistaken in the character of Mr. Wickham. I was so blinded by my prejudice and my pride had been stung by your comments about my appearance that I allowed it to color my opinion of your character and for that I am truly sorry. As to the question you posed in your letter- I would say that it is entirely possible._ _Yours, etc_

 _E. Bennet_

After folding and sealing the sheets of paper Elizabeth withdrew another sheet and began another letter.

 _Dear Miss Darcy,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in excellent health and enjoying your time at Pemberley. I do apologize for the circumstances that required my leaving so suddenly- I believe your brother shared them with you, so you know it could not be helped. I also assume he shared his scheme with you (thus explaining the extra letter enclosed), but I want to make this point absolutely clear- I would have written to you without his suggestion. You are a delightful young lady and I look forward to our correspondence since we are unable to be in each other's company._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Elizabeth Bennet_

Elizabeth carefully folded the sheets and before sealing them put the other folded letter in the middle. She then sealed it, addressed it to Georgiana and took it downstairs to be posted the next morning. She was amazed at her own bravery. First, for even considering such a scheme and second for writing what she had to Mr. Darcy. But she vowed to herself to be honest with him so that they may have no further disagreements. She knew it would be several days before she got a reply-if she even, received one, so she tried to keep busy by helping Jane to care for their mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you again for all of the positive reviews, follows and constructive criticisms, they truly mean the world to this first timer! I just want want to say again (hopefully without beating a dad horse) that any mistakes are my own and unintentional as the story is un-beta'd and I will eventually try to fix mistakes of factual nature that are brought to my attention. Also, I don't own the rights to any of the original characters or plots, that honor goes to the incomparable Miss Austen and and words of hers that are used are gratefully borrowed. That being said please enjoy the next installment!**

Meanwhile, in London, Mr. Darcy was charging through the tenements and slums. He had already been to visit Mrs. Younge at the boarding house that she now ran. Mrs. Younge had been Georgiana's companion up until the disaster at Ramsgate and Darcy had long suspected that she and Wickham had known each other somehow. It took very little threatening to get the woman to admit that Wickham and Lydia had been there, but she had no empty rooms at present. A couple of coins secured a list of the other boarding houses he frequented from her.

Armed with the new information, Darcy headed into the seedy underbelly of London. It was in the third boarding house he visited that he found them. The place was so disgusting he could barely bring himself to sit, but Miss Lydia seemed exceedingly happy and spoke of their upcoming nuptials while Wickham had the grace to look guilty and embarrassed. After speaking to her for a few minutes, Darcy asked to speak to Wickham alone.

As soon as Lydia had left the room, Darcy grabbed Wickham and pushed him against the wall. "Listen well, you scum. You've ruined your last reputation. You WILL marry her within the week, no matter what. Now, you will remain here until I return for you. If you make any attempt to leave the Colonel will bring the full weight of the Army on your head and I will not rest until you are hanging from the nearest tree. Do I make myself clear?" At Wickham's timid nod, Darcy released him and walked out of the building.

He needed a bath and a change of clothes before he called on the Gardiners to let them know he had found their wayward niece. He had heard from his solicitor that Mr. Bennett had returned to Longbourne empty handed, leaving his brother-in-law to continue the search for the runaway couple.

Upon entering Darcy House, in the much more fashionable part of London, he was handed a rather thick letter that his housekeeper informed him had arrived express from Pemberley. He could barely contain his grin as he hurried up the stairs to his room. Breaking the seal, he forced himself to read Georgiana's letter first.

 _Dear Fitz,_

 _It seems ages since you left-_ Miss _Bingley's company is very trying. Charles has done very well at concealing the nature of your business in town (and convincing her that you really don't want her to follow you!). And so we continue here at Pemberley awaiting news. However, I hope very much that my enclosed letter brings good news to you. In truth, I am also looking forward to corresponding with Miss Elizabeth! I await your reply that I may continue to be of some small service._

 _Your Loving Sister,_

 _Georgiana_

Darcy smiled as he read her letter and could almost feel her annoyance with Caroline and her snobbish ways. He couldn't help, but grin as he read the other letter Georgiana had enclosed. After refolding it, he carefully placed it in a small drawer in his personal writing desk. Then he pulled out a sheet of paper and dipping his pen into ink, began to write.

 _My Dear Miss Elizabeth,_

 _Shall we say that the slate is clean and we won't worry about past transgressions? I will say that my heart leapt with joy to know that I might still have a chance to win yours. I will also say I am grieved to know that you heard my comment at the Meryton Assembly. Please know that it was less about you and more about my surroundings. Many people don't know this, but I am very shy and going to an Assembly amongst a group of strangers was nothing short of torture. Charles' attempts to get me to dance would only stop if he thought there was no one I was inclined to. Little did he know that I would have given all of my fortune and half of his for the chance to have one dance with you. I was bewitched by your eyes from the moment we met and I fear I will never escape their spell._

 _My days in Hertfordshire were spent in trying to catch a glimpse of you and my nights were spent wishing I could take you in my arms. Since I returned to Pemberley, my days have been spent trying to figure out how to make myself worthy of you and my nights spent dreaming of you as mistress of Pemberley._

 _Have I scandalized you yet? I trust that your courage will rise with the attempt to scandalize you, to paraphase your comment at Rosings. I wish I could continue to fill the volumes that are worthy of your grace, elegance and beauty, but I fear much longer and my letter won't be able to be concealed. So I continue to remain_

 _Ever your,_

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Darcy folded and sealed his letter before he could second guess himself. Then he quickly began his second letter.

 _Dear Georgiana,_

 _Words cannot express how grateful I am to you for the service that you are performing for me- you truly are the best sister a man could ask for! I do have some news that can be shared with Charles, but none other. I have located Wickham and Miss Lydia and I am negotiating a marriage settlement. Once it has been agreed upon- I am hoping to convince Miss Elizabeth and her sister Miss Jane Bennet to visit Pemberley again. Until then, I ask that you continue to be your wonderful self (even to Miss Bingley). Oh, and Georgie, send your reply to Miss Elizabeth express and instruct her that she can do the same and charge my credit at the Meryton station. I am sure that as she is writing to you, no one should question it overmuch._

 _Your affectionate (and grateful) brother,_

 _Fitz_

After folding and hiding the letter for Elizabeth within, he sealed it and rang for his valet. When the servant arrived, he gave his instructions that the letter should be sent express to Pemberley and that a bath should be prepared.

While he waited for his orders to be carried out, he began to plan his next steps in how he would deal with Wickham. While he wanted to bring the situation to a quick end to protect the young lady's reputation and make Wickham take responsibility for his actions, if he had to be honest, he wanted to bring it to a quick end so that he could get back to his Beth.

'Beth'-he smiled at the word as he sank into his bath. He didn't know when he'd started calling her that in his mind and he'd never dared to call her by that name. But he liked that he'd been able to come up with a nickname that no one else used. It was his own private name for her. One that was his and his alone.

A few hours later, Georgiana received the express from her brother. Unfortunately, the footman brought it to her while she was at dinner with the Bingley's and the Hursts. While Mr. Hurst barely looked up from his plate, and Charles knew what it was about, so he didn't ask any questions. Mrs. Hurst was curious, but was polite enough not to ask. Caroline however, could always be counted on.

"Oh, an express!" she cooed. "It must be from Mr. Darcy! **Dear** Georgiana, you should open it straight away- it may contain news of his return. Or perhaps he'd like us to escort you to London to join him!" Her fingers were actually twitching with the effort it took not to grab the letter and rip it open herself.

Georgiana carefully placed the letter on the table as far away from Caroline's reach as she could. "I don't believe it is anything so important that it can't wait until after we finish our dinner." she replied firmly, but with a small smile directed to Charles.

Several hours later, Georgiana was able to escape Caroline's clutches without causing too much suspicion. Caroline had been asking pointed questions about the contents of the letters since she had slipped away after dinner for a moment to read it in peace.

So, as soon as she could be away from the party for an extended period of time, Georgiana escaped to her room and locked the door. She sat at her writing desk and smiled as she pulled out a sheet of paper.

 _Dear Miss Elizabeth,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well- or as well as you can be given the present circumstances. Fitz explained why you had to depart so suddenly and while I am sad to be deprived of your company, I look forward to the future when I know we'll have many more chances to get further acquainted. To that end- I enclose a missive from my brother. He also told me to instruct you to send your replies express, use his account with the Meryton station. He feels that since you are writing to me this shouldn't draw suspicion. In truth, I think he's just anxious to see your letters- If I were more brave, I would withhold them for a few days, but then I would probably drive him mad. So, send me a reply quickly to preserve my dear brother's sanity!_

 _Your Affectionate Friend,_

 _Georgiana Darcy_

She folded her letter and performed the now familiar ritual of adding her brother's before sealing it. Afterwards, she rang for a servant and gave instructions that it should be immediately sent by express to Hertfordshire. She was glad to see that it was her own maid that answered the bell. While the staff of Pemberley was extremely loyal, she couldn't be sure that some of the newer staff that had been recently hired had not been planted by Caroline. She seemed to know more about the Darcy's habits then she should in recent months, and it definitely wouldn't do to have the plot discovered. Especially not by the scheming socialite, while Georgiana loved Charles like a brother, she didn't trust either of his sisters. Mrs. Hurst seemed harmless, but was always a little too willing to go along with Miss Bingley's schemes and was more than happy to look down her nose at any person she felt was beneath her. To say Miss Bingley was obssesed with becoming the next Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy would be an understatement. The woman knew no bounds of propriety, decency or (Georgiana guessed) morality when it came to achieving her goal, and would stop at nothing, even ruining another woman's reputation if it meant she THOUGHT that she was one step closer. Despite the fact that Mr. Darcy had given her no encouragement and had even discouraged her notions on several occasions she still held firm. Georgiana was determined that Caroline Bingley would never do two things in this world, find out about the secret correspondence between her brother and Miss Elizabeth and she would never, ever become her brother's wife and the mistress of Pemberley.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, I can't thank you enough for the comments, follows and constructive criticisms - truly food for aa writer's soul! I hope you enjoy the next chapter, as always, any mistakes are my own as the story un-beta'd, I'll try to correct any errors (mainly geographical and modernisms) that are brought to my attention at some point. Also, I don't own the original plot, story or characters, that honor belongs to Miss Austen and any of her words or phrases that are used are only lovingly borrowed. Enjoy!**

The next morning Mrs. Bennet was gratified to find that another express had been delivered from Pemberley. While she still kept to her room and loudly moaned the family's now "ruined" situation that her favorite daughter had put them in. Of course, it wasn't Lydia's fault or even her own for never having checked the wild behavior of the youngest Bennet- it was entirely due to the negligence of the Forsters that this tragedy had occurred. Elizabeth tried her best to hold her tongue and was extremely glad to be able to lock herself in her room to read the letter that her mother was loudly claiming was their salvation. She smiled when she read the direction to send her response express and of Georgiana's mischievous side. She was a little shocked when she read her suitor's letter. She quickly refolded it and added it to the growing pile of letters in the small, locked drawer of her writing desk and then hid the key in her jewelry box before getting a sheet of paper out.

 _Dear Mr. Darcy,_

 _If your goal was to scandalize me, you have succeeded sir. I find I don't know how to respond to your letter. After my harsh words in Kent I had no hope that you would still entertain feelings of anything other than dislike for me. When my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner suggested touring Pemberley, I was very hesitant-after reading your first letter, I knew my original thoughts and feelings to be mistaken but I didn't wish to make you uncomfortable by invading your home. We were shocked to find you at Pemberley, as were told you wouldn't be there- but your kindness and solicitude gave me hope that given time, I might win back your affections. And then this awful mess with Lydia. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted nothing else to do with me or my family, especially given what we can only hope is the ending of this situation. You obviously wouldn't want a continued association with Mr. Wickham. But I confess that I had hoped that there would be some way that you might still have feelings for me. Therefore- I am scandalized but I am hopeful and even excited that you might still care for me. So feel free to scandalize me if that is what it means. My courage will gladly rise for that occasion._

 _Yours, etc_

 _Elizabeth Bennet_

After sealing the letter she briefly wondered if she was giving away too much of her heart. But before she could second guess herself, she quickly began a letter to Georgiana.

 _Dear Miss Darcy,_

 _I am shocked at your mischievous streak, you little imp! Please, don't torture your poor brother as I am sure he'll end up convinced we are plotting against him! I am glad to see your sense of humor revealing itself though. To be honest, both your brother and cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam confessed to be concerned that you weren't quite yourself lately and I fear leaving you with such overbearing personalities as the "Superior Sisters" (as I took to calling Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley in private whilst they resided in Hertfordshire) would be difficult. Like you, I wish we had more time together at Pemberley. But I look forward to the future when we might have many more opportunities to spend time together. Until then, I remain,_

 _Your Friend,_

 _Elizabeth Bennet_

Sealing the letter with its companion enclosed Elizabeth went in search of Sarah- the Bennet's maid. Upon finding her, she entrusted the letter with directions that it should be taken immediately to the Meryton Express Station and sent with the charges being added to Mr. Darcy's account. She knew that there would be gossip, but hoped to keep it from her mother as long as possible.

Several hours later, Georgiana was cursing the fates that had Elizabeth's reply arrive while she was in the parlor with Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. She tried to downplay it as much as possible, but she couldn't help but see the looks exchanged between the sisters. Finally Caroline could stand it no longer.

" **Dear** Georgiana, pray do not allow us to keep you from your brother's letter!"

"That is very kind of you, Miss Bingley. However, it is not from my brother. Merely a friend that I keep an active correspondence with." She replied in her sweetest voice.

"Oh! How lovely. I assume she is an accomplished young lady such as yourself." Caroline cooed rather put out that she hadn't tricked the girl into revealing who wrote the letter.

"Indeed. She is probably the most accomplished woman of my acquaintance. I strive to be like her in all ways. Now, if you'll excuse me, ladies, I need to speak to Mrs. Reynolds about the menu for dinner." She rose as gracefully as she could and made sure to take Elizabeth's letter with her. In the hallway she ran into Charles. She quickly explained the situation and asked that he distract his sisters while she wrote to her brother.

 _Dear Fitz,_

 _Your last letter contained most welcome news-in that you might be able to return soon. I am enjoying my correspondence with Miss Elizabeth and think I am beginning to look forward to her letters almost as much as I do yours. They are a welcome relief from Miss Bingley to be sure. I am hopeful that this flurry of letter writing may someday convince a certain Miss Bennet to make Pemberly her permanent home. Until then, I will remain,_

 _Your loving, hopeful sister,_

 _Georgiana_

Darcy received the express from Pemberley just as he returned from Gracechurch street where he had been going over the marriage settlements with Mr. Gardiner. It did not wholly surprise him, but the more time he spent with Mr and Mrs. Gardiner the more he liked them. He could definitely see their influence in his Beth's personality. He smiled as he read Georgiana's letter- it warmed his heart to see her humor and spirits rising again- and he knew that Elizabeth was responsible for that. If he was smiling after reading Georgiana's letter, he was grinning after reading Elizabeth's. He quickly moved to his study and sat at his desk, where he picked up his pen and began to write.

 _Dear Miss Elizabeth,_

 _You don't need to win back my affections. You never lost them. What did you say that I didn't deserve? I was arrogant, rude, and hurtful. So full of pride that I couldn't see beyond my own stuck up notions of what was right. And what right did I have to meddle in the relationship between your sister and my friend? Who made me the all-knowing one with the power to know the true wishes and feelings of all involved?_

 _So, I am glad your courage is rising because I am about to test it (and probably scandalize you) again. What can I say to convince you to dispense with this "Mr. Darcy" that you have been using to address me with and just call me "William" as all my family does? Well, except for Georgie who insists on calling me "Fitz". I understand if you feel it too improper, but I would so wish for you to address me as such, my dear girl._

 _I also think I must thank you. Georgie is more like her old self with every letter I receive from her and I have the feeling that it is a direct result of your correspondence. I can't thank you enough for bringing my sister back to me. And know that she is very hopeful that she may someday call you sister._

 _My business in London is almost concluded and when it does, I plan to visit Hertfordshire again. Strangely enough, I find that I have become quite addicted to a pair of fine eyes that reside in the neighborhood and I fear that if I don't see them laughing and twinkling soon, I may just wither away._

 _Yours ever,_

 _William_

Darcy quickly folded his letter before his head could convince him that he was being to open. He then began a letter to his sister.

 _Dear Georgie,_

 _I have good news! As long as Mr. Bennet agrees to the marriage settlements, I should be able to see Miss Lydia and Wickham wed by the end of the week and be back at Pemberley the following day. Mr. Gardiner is sending word to Hertfordshire today, but I don't want Elizabeth to know my part in this. I won't have her coming to me in some sort of sense of gratitude or duty._

 _On to better subjects… What say you to a little trip once this business is concluded? I thought you, Charles, and I could travel into Hertfordshire. What do you think?_

 _Your loving brother,_

 _Fitz_

After instructing a servant to send the letter to Georgiana via express, Darcy sat for a few minutes in his study. The previous week had been a trying one for him. He had shouldered the entirety of the financial responsibility needed to induce Wickham to marry Lydia. He'd spent countless hours in dark, stuffy rooms with Mr. Gardiner and his solicitors, but finally everything had been settled today. He was due back at the Gardiners for dinner the next evening, but he was more looking forward to the day when he could collect his sister and make his way as quickly as possible to Hertfordshire to see his Beth.

Georgiana received her brother's letter and escaped to the garden to read it. Truthfully, she had claimed to desire to take a turn in the garden and a meaningful glance at Charles had him offering to accompany her. This was one sure way to keep Caroline from deciding to also walk in the garden. She truly believed that Charles would marry Georgiana, furthering her chances with Mr. Darcy. Upon coming back in Georgiana was able to sneak away to her room where she locked the door before beginning a letter to Elizabeth.

 _Dear Miss Elizabeth,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in good spirits. Fitz has said he spoke with your uncle and that it is hopeful your sister will soon be married. He also said his business is almost concluded and suggests a trip to Hertfordshire. I do hope we can come visit you. I would so dearly love to see your home and have a chance to spend time together. I would also love to be introduced to your older sister. Mr. Bingley describes her as an "angel", but he can a bit dramatic in his compliments. It would be such fun to spend the day with you and your sisters- as I've always wanted sisters, I've never had a chance to do something like that. Oh, dear, am I being too presumptuous? I should not like to foist myself on anyone like Miss Bingley does._

 _Your (hopefully not too presumptuous) friend,_

 _Georgiana Darcy_

Elizabeth smiled when she read Georgiana's note. The girl was indeed being presumptuous, but it was entirely welcome. Her gentle mannerisms and quiet nature would hardly be an imposition. She was intensely glad that no one was around to witness her expressions as she read Mr. Darcy's letter. She was sure they went from pleased, to shocked, to pleased and ended with excited. She had been joking about her courage, but now felt she must draw on it as she had never before been asked to call a man by his given name. Surely, this was an intimacy reserved for those who were officially courting or even engaged. But, he had broken all the rules of propriety to ask and she would not deny him- regardless of the consequences.

 _Dear William,_

 _I must say it is strange to address you so informally, but the more I say it in my mind, the more I think it suits you. However, in return for my addressing you as such, sir, you must drop the "Miss Elizabeth". From now on, I am "Elizabeth" or "Lizzy"._

 _I am glad to hear that your business in London is almost done and that you and Miss Darcy might travel into Hertfordshire. She asks to spend time with me and my sisters and despite the bad influence that some of them may be, I hope that you will allow it. I should love to spend a day getting to know her and if anything can bring about a natural sense of humor, my mother's nerves can. I must also admit to being glad that you would be in the neighborhood and I hope that we can meet often. I admit that I miss our lively discussions and have found that I have developed quite an addiction to proud, haughty looking expressions. Especially just before they soften into one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever had the privilege of seeing. So, until then, I remain_

 _Yours, etc._

 _Elizabeth_

She paused to draw her shawl a little tighter around herself and wipe her nose with her handkerchief before beginning her second letter.

 _My Dear Miss Darcy,_

 _I fear today's missive will be rather short. Owing to my own impatience with being cooped up inside, I took an ill advised walk yesterday and got caught in a rainstorm. The resulting chill means I have woken today with a bit of a cold. I am not confined to a sick bed, but find myself rather tired. I must say, I am very excited by the prospect of you coming to visit Hertfordshire. I know you will come to love it as I do. I am already planning places to take you and the splendid views of nature that I think you will enjoy. Until then, I am_

 _Your affectionate Friend,_

 _Elizabeth Bennet_

Georgiana was able to escape into her brother's study and lock the door behind her to read the newest letter. While she detested the sudden large number of locked doors at Pemberley, she also saw the great necessity of it. Caroline Bingley's snooping knew no bounds and she would not put it past the woman to be reading the documents in Fitz's study or even their own bedchambers if she thought it would help her cause of being the next Mrs. Darcy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you again for all your well thought out comments and constructive criticisms! Today's chapter is a bit short, but I do want to address a couple of comments,**

 **NYT: Darcy does tell Georgie not to tell Elizabeth about his part in Lydia's wedding, but no one explains further than "business in Lomdon" I assumed this vague excuse was regency accpeted and would be explanation enough, but if not I can consider a rewrite. As to the distance for arriving at Pemberley the next morning-what can I say other than I flunked Geography :) I'm doing the research now to get accurate travel times and will correct them eventually, I promise!**

 **HarnGin: Thanks for the plot suggestion! Keep an eye ons future chapters, it may appear in one form or another!**

 **As always, I own only my own characters, plot and words. Any words, plot, characters or story borrowed from Miss Austen's work is done so with the greatest love and admiration! Enjoy Chapter 5!**

Georgiana sat at her brother's desk and quickly took up a pen and paper after reading her letter, she wanted to get a note to her brother as quickly as possible.

 _Dear Fitz,_

 _Another letter to gladden your eye. Although, I don't know how hearing that Miss Elizabeth is ill can be "gladdening" but I know that hearing that it is just a passing cold will make you feel better. I am so looking forward to a trip into Hertfordshire, as is Miss Elizabeth. She is already plotting places for me to visit. Please tell me we can go soon! Until then, I am_

 _Your loving (and impatient) Sister,_

 _Georgie_

Darcy almost called for his horse the instant he received the express from his sister- never mind that even if he had left right then he'd never make it to Longbourne by nightfall, and never mind that he was scheduled to stand up at the wedding of Lydia Bennet and Wickham the next morning. But, since he couldn't dismiss these things, he had to content himself with sending a messenger to Meryton to have the doctor come and examine her. He resolved to send his own physician in the morning as well. He would take no chances when it came to his Beth's health and welfare.

He sent messages to the Meryton Physician and his family's private physician, Dr. Winston, who kept an office in Lomdon. Making it worth both of their time to make Elizabeth a priority case, regardless of how minor the illness.

 _Dearest Elizabeth,_

 _I learned from Georgiana about your illness and am devastated that I am not able to be there to nurse you back to health. I hope you are taking every precaution to ensure that you heal quickly- for both our sakes. I know I sound a bit high-handed, but my darling Beth, please know that it is only because I know I would never survive if something were to happen to you. This world is only made tolerable by your presence, you must know that! So, please, listen to the doctor's advice and get well soon so that we may enjoy a long visit (and perhaps a walk or two) soon._

 _Yours ever,_

 _William_

He sealed the letter before begining a second one for his sister. His thoughts were still occupied with Elizabeth fhough, even as he wrote to Georgiana.

 _Dear Georgie,_

 _Thank you for telling me of Elizabeth's illness. The sly minx never even mentioned it to me. I've arranged for Dr. Winston to visit her and have said that it was by your request. I do not condone dishonesty, but I won't have her name bandied about every drawing room in London either. Now, I must ask for one last favor- I wish to purchase a gift for her and need your advise. I have seen several items that ladies of consequence are buying- lace, parasols, and the like- but I want something with more meaning than that. I've narrowed it down to a book of poetry, an etched silver - and - jeweled hair comb or a necklace. I know none of these are proper gifts since we are not even engaged, but I saw the necklace and thought of her because the pendant is simple spun gold leaf and it reminds me of all the time she spends out of doors walking, the book is one she mentioned as a favorite when she visited Pemberley and the hair comb is just pretty. What do you think?_

 _Your loving brother,_

 _Fitz._

He sealed his letters and gave directions for them to be sent immediately. He knew that he would get little rest that night. The combination of the stress of the wedding the next morning and the concern for his Beth's health would keep him from sleep. To ease his mind he selected a book from the small library he kept in the sitting room attached to his chambers and settled down to read. It didn't escape his notice that it was the same book that Elizabeth had been reading at Netherfield.

 _Dear Miss Elizabeth,_

 _I do hope you are fully recovered! I also apologize for my brother and his high-handed ways. Please know that he only acts like that out of concern for you. I know if he could be with you, he would not be quite so distraught. Although, he does tend to exaggerate when he is concerned for the wellbeing of those he loves. I remember our housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds and the local doctor having to persuade him not to send to London for a specialist when I had a simple case of Poison Ivy a few years ago. I do believe that this is where you will do him some good. Your very nature seems to calm him like nothing I have ever seen before or since. I hope very much that he hasn't frightened you away._

 _Your friend,_

 _Georgiana Darcy_

Elizabeth was extremely glad that she had managed to sneak out to the garden to read the latest letters. She had been seen to by a Dr. Winston the day before. The new doctor having arrived from London insisting that Miss Darcy had sent him and paid for him to examine her, even though she saw through that immediately to realize that William had actually been the one responsible for the doctor's appearance at Longbourne. The kindly doctor had suggested to Elizabeth that she remain indoors for at least a week and then amended his orders with a wink to three days when he saw the look of horror on her face. Having known the Darcy family for many years and having seen both the current Darcy's through their childhood ailments and into adulthood, he left Longbourn and headed immediately to Darcy house where he promptly informed Fitzwilliam Darcy of what a perfect match he had found.

Meanwhile, Lizzie's face was scarlet by the time she finished his letter and it had nothing to do with her illness or fever. She knew William cared for her, but she hadn't suspected it to be this deep or abiding. It also didn't escape her notice that he referred to her as "Beth" no one else had ever called her that, but she discovered that she rather liked it. She stayed in the garden for a few more moments before going back inside to her room. After carefully locking the door she began to write.

 _Dear Miss Darcy,_

 _I thank you for your kind thoughts. I a feeling much better. I also appreciate you trying to smooth the way for your brother. I hope he appreciates having such a loyal sister! Your words certainly helped put things into perspective and hopefully some good will come of it. I am anxiously awaiting your arrival in Hertfordshire. However, before you arrive, I must insist that you refer to me as simply "Elizabeth" or "Lizzie". We are to be good friends after all, aren't we? And my friends and family all call me one name or the other (or both!). So, until we meet in Hertfordshire, I remain,_

 _Your friend,_

 _Elizabeth_

Setting aside the letter for Georgiana, Elizabeth picked up another sheet of paper and after willing her hands to stop shaking, began to write.

 _Dear William_

 _I don't believe it, sir, you have managed to scandalize me, yet again. When we parted in Derbyshire, I was so afraid that I wouldn't have the chance to ever tell you that my feelings, wishes and hopes have undergone so material a change since we were at Hunsford that they are now quite the opposite of what they were that horrible night. Your letters have brought me hope that perhaps all was not lost and that there might still be a chance for us. However, your last letter has made me believe that you are just as much in love with me as I am with you. I pray that it is so, for I don't believe I would survive the broken heart if it were not. So, I must ask (or rather beg) you to come back to Hertfordshire just as soon as you are able._

 _Yours ever,_

 _Elizabeth_

 _PS - I know I told you that you can call me Elizabeth or Lizzie as you chose, but I am curious and can't rest without asking- why did you call me "Beth" in your last letter?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks so much for the great feedback and comments! Keep them coming as I am considering (or being browbeaten by a friend) into a second story after this one is finished. A couple of quick replies:**

 **C: Thanks for the tip about the poison ivy- apparently along with geography I failed horticulture too- okay let's just face it, I skipped a lot of class :)**

 **lpinney: I appreciate the feedback regarding the express mailing- I am planning to correct the errors, I just don't know when, it probably will not be until long after the story is complete though since I will end up rewriting things to make new time lines fit otherwise!**

 **As always, I only own my own characters, plot and story. Miss Austen's words, characters, plot and story are borrowed with love, but she is the true owner and I would never try to take them from her! Enjoy chapter 6!**

Darcy could hardly contain himself when reading the latest missive from the woman of his dreams. He was engaged to dine with the Gardiners that evening, but realized as much as he hated to delay it worked to his advantage. Glancing at the clock, he discovered that he only had about an hour to set everything into motion before he would have to dress and leave in order to arrive on time in Gracechurch street. He first sat and began a series of quick letters that was so rushed, his normally neat penmanship was atrocious enough that Georgiana would surely tease him for years to come!

 _Dear Georgie,_

 _I am sorry to say that while my business in London- namely that of ensuring Miss Lydia and Wickham did not bring ruination on the whole family that I hope to call my own (that's right, i intend to marry Miss Elizabeth if she'll have me, as if you hadn't already worked that out yourself) - I am not going to be traveling back to Derbyshire, as disappointed as this may make you initially, since I know that you were looking forward to our trip to Hertfordshire. However, I have a plan that should appease you- I propose that I will travel directly from Darcy House to Hertfordshire and Charles will see Mr. and Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley off to Scarborough in two days' time, then he will accompany you and Mrs. Annesley to Hertfordshire, where God willing, I will present you with your new sister!_

 _Your loving Brother,_

 _Fitz_

 _Bingley,_

 _As much as I appreciate all you have done these last few days to assist not only with keeping Georgiana company at Pemberley, but also the assistance you must have provided to keep the Bennets' secret (and probably my correspondence with Miss Elizabeth). I have another few favors to ask of you. Beginning with the most pressing. If you haven't already, I'm hoping you can have Netherfield opened so that I may stay there beginning tomorrow. Then if you could encourage, bribe or force your sisters and Mr. Hurst to go ahead with their plan to leave Pemberley and continue their journey to Scarborough. After they leave, please accompany Georgiana and her companion to Hertfordshire._

 _In the meantime, I plan on traveling directly from London to Longbourne, where God willing, by this time tomorrow, I will have secured Miss Elizabeth's hand. Please write back by express messenger if you don't feel Netherfield can be ready for me. Until I see you in Hertfordshire, I remain_

 _Your friend,_

 _F. Darcy_

After writing his letters Darcy opened the small safe in his study and withdrew a velvet lined case. He set it upon his desk and opened it, withdrawing a small gold ring set with sapphires and diamonds, he rang for his valet and when the devoted servant appeared a few moments later, he gave instructions to have enough clothing packed to last at least two weeks. He also entrusted the longtime servant with the task of find a jeweler to clean and inspect his mother's favorite ring in anticipation of putting it on Beth's hand the next day.

Then realizing what time it was, he quickly dressed and made his way over to Gracechurch Street where spent the evening in pleasant conversation with Elizabeth's aunt and uncle, the Gardiners. He couldn't help, notice their excitement over his impending trip to Hertfordshire, and quickly made sure that the kind, older couple knew that they shouldn't write to Elizabeth or her family of the news until they heard from either himself or her directly. He felt he could trust them and left their house at the end of the evening feeling grateful that he had given them a chance and really taken the time to get to know them.

He made his way back to Mayfair and went to bed, but was up before dawn, asking his valet to ready his carriage and luggage for the trip to Longbourne. Three hours later, he was approaching the outskirts of Meryton, when Darcy realized that it was still too early to pay an official call at Longbourne. He quickly knocked on the panel to get the driver's attention and gave him instructions to go to Netherfield first.

Fortunately, Bingley had gotten the letter from Darcy and had instructed his staff to open the estate and prepare for his friend's arrival. After refreshing himself and changing his clothes, he is was dismayed to discover it was still too early to call on Mr. Bennet. Darcy decided to try to pass some additional time by walking the last three miles between the estates.

It was about halfway between the estates as he was just coming down the path off of Oakham Mount that he saw the most beautiful site he had ever seen. His Beth was crossing the field,and walking toward him. He quickly lengthened his stride and met her in the middle of the field.

"I was on my way to Longbourne to see you." He said, as he took her impossibly small hands in his own. "I couldn't wait another minute. I had to tell you that even if you haven't changed your opinion of me yet, I will spend the rest of my life trying to prove to you that I have changed for the better. That I am not the man I once was, that knowing you and loving you has changed me for the better. Elizabeth, I know when we first met I was unforgivably rude and I insulted you a most ungentlemanlike manner, and since then I have done little to recommend myself. I can't begin to make amends for that awful proposal in Kent, but I've been trying. And I will keep trying to be the man I should have been from the start for the rest of my life if it means I get to have you in it. I just wish you could see how I am trying to change. I want to be better for you. So, Beth, I am asking you again this time in the most humblest way I know how, if you would do me the greatest honor in becoming my wife and allow me to spend the rest of my days showing you just how much you have changed me and how happy you have made me?"

Elizabeth could not speak around the tears of joy that were now clogging her throat, all she could do was nod her head "yes" while letting her face light up in the biggest and brightest smile she could offer. It was only then that Darcy could be convinced, to let go of her hand long enough to fumble in his pocket for something. Elizabeth's face flushed when he knelt in the grass and after kissing the back of her hand slid his mother's ring into place on her hand.

"This was my mother's favorite piece of jewelry. My father gave it to her on the day she told him that she was expecting their first child- a son that was a few years older than myself. She was never without it until just before she passed away. I hope it pleases you, but if not we can -"

Elizabeth interrupted him before he could finish "William, I love you with all my heart and I would love anything you saw fit to give me, even if it was a blade of grass, as long as it came from your heart."

It was then that he stood and wrapped his arms around her, lowering his face to hers so that they could share their first kiss. Several moments later, Elizabeth led Darcy by the hand to her favorite vantage point one Oakham Mount, there was not a bench, but a large log served as a comfortable resting spot for the pair who sat close together to admire the view and discuss all that had passed between them.

"It will be strange with you here." Elizabeth said at length, " I believe I shall miss your scandalous letters!"

"Well, who says they have to stop simply because we are now able to see each other frequently?" Darcy asked gazing down at the woman who held his whole world.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked

"Since you enjoy your daily walks almost as much as I enjoy my daily ride, I propose this, instead of using Georgie as our intermediary, why do we not use this log? See there is a knot hole on the side that is just the right size for a letter. So, you leave a letter here tomorrow and I promise that there will be one in return the following morning." Darcy said with a wink. "Besides, I believe I should miss writing my scandalous letters almost as much as you miss receiving them!"

This drew a giggle from Elizabeth and they spent several moments laughing together. It wasn't long before Darcy realized that enough time had passed to make it appropriate for him to call at Longbourne and he declared his intention to do so, despite Elizabeth's protestations.

"Beth, it's all right. I had fully prepared myself for the fact that your mother would still be in high theatrics. Regardless, I wish to call on your father as soon as I can, while I may have convinced you to agree to marry me, I have yet to convince him to agree to allow it." He said in all seriousness as he stood holding his hand out for her.

"I guess we must get you to the house then, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth said with a grin, taking his hand and standing herself. They had walked for several moments before she finally asked the questions she had been dying to ask since he had ignored it in her last letter. "William, I know I gave you leave to call me 'Elizabeth' or 'Lizzie', but several times you've called me 'Beth'. Why is that?"

Darcy flushed and looked away before answering. "I didn't realize I had done it, honestly. See, everyone calls you 'Elizabeth' and 'Lizzie' I wanted a name that was just mine. That no one else but me called you. And then during a carriage ridge from Darcy House to Pemberley I fell asleep and dreamt of you being at Pemberley as it's mistress- as my **wife** and I called you 'Beth' in my dream, and when I awoke I remembered the name and liked it. Well, not so much as remembered it as Georgie wouldn't stop teasing me about the mysterious 'Beth'. Apparently I talk in my sleep. So, in my mind I've called you 'Beth' ever since. I hope that you don't mind and that I might be able to call you that out loud now."

"I find that I rather like the idea of you having a name for me that no one else uses. So, William, I give you leave to continue to call me 'Beth' if you desire it. However, I would suggest you not do so in front of my father until after you've secured his permission to marry me." she said with a wink.

Once they reached the estate that Elizabeth had called home her entire life, they parted company. Elizabeth went in search of Jane in the drawing room, hoping that her sister's serene countenance would soothe her nerves. Darcy, meanwhile, knocked on the door that she indicated led into her father's book room. When the older gentleman gave the direction to enter, he had no idea who he was admitting or what their purpose was, or he may not have been so willing to allow his sanctuary to be intruded upon, to be sure.


End file.
